Priceless Moments
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: A collection of drabbles with different characters that will hopefully make you smile...
1. Pickup Lines

_**A/N: **This is just a short drabble that I thought up the other day. I hope that you enjoy reading it..._

_**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters. _

* * *

Another giggle left my lips as I heard the front door open and close.

"What's so funny?"

I looked up from my laptop to see Charlie standing in the doorway. He was in his work attire-dark pants, white shirt and blue tie.

"The magazine asked people to send in pickup lines for a story and I just received an email containing some of them."

He loosened his tie as he came closer and sat on the opposite end of the couch from where I was currently curled up. "I'd wager that most of the lines are cheesy."

"They are. Like this one 'Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious' or 'How was heaven when you left?'"

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

I smiled. "If you like those then you'll love this one. A reader named Jo wrote that a guy asked 'Can I take a picture of you?' and when she asked why he answered 'I want Santa Claus to know exactly what to get me for Christmas.'"

"Guys aren't the only ones that use pickup lines," Charlie said a moment later.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "One of the legal secretaries used the line 'If I follow you home, would you keep me?' on me once."

I laughed. "Actually that one isn't bad. Once, a guy stepped on a piece of ice besides me then said 'Now that the ice is broken, what's your name?'"

"Did you give him your name?"

"He and I went on two dates because that made me laugh."

"I can't believe you dated him," Charlie said unhappily.

"It was only two dates. He and I were incompatible. Soon after I met Victor. Anyways here's another one from a reader. He said that when he first met his girlfriend that she used the line 'I'm going to need a tall glass of water, cuz baby you're making me HOT!' on him."

"I can't believe he fell for that one!" he exclaimed forgetting about the earlier topic.

"Are there any other lines women have used on you?" I asked him curiously.

"Once a girl asked 'Do you have a map?' and I asked why and she replied 'Because I'm getting lost in your eyes'"

I smiled. "You do have nice eyes."

"Sophie, you have to admit that was cheesy."

"It was. How about 'Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged' or 'Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only TEN I see!'"

Charlie laughed as he shook his head. "Who came up with these lines anyways?"

"Someone who thought they'd work," I answered shrugging. "Some women or men might find 'Hello. I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart.' Or 'You look cold. Want me to hold you close?' endearing."

"Do you?" he asked me tentatively.

"Not really. They're funny to read but to hear them spoken to you by a stranger, it's not very flattering. They should just say 'Hi my name is…' and that would be a perfect first line."

"So what's the story about?"

"Well, Bobby figures that summers in a few months and people will be thinking about summer romance so he asked me to write a story about finding romance and avoiding lame pick-up lines."

"Do you know what you're going to write yet?"

"No, but I was thinking that since we met in the summer I'll come up with something."

"But not everyone is going find love when they venture to Italy to help someone find their long lost love," he pointed out.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't help others," I responded, smiling at him. "And what we had was a summer romance that turned into more…"

"I thought this story was on summer romance."

"It's about finding romance this summer."

"And about avoiding lame pickup lines," Charlie added.

I nodded in acquiescence.

He turned towards me, draping his arm across the back of the couch. "So, Ms. Hall how does one avoid lame pickup lines?"

I shrugged. "I don't have an answer to that yet."

"Let me know when you come up with one."

My curiosity peaked. "Why? Has anyone tried to hit on you recently with a lame line?"

He nodded, frowning. "Just today at lunch a woman came up to me and said 'Hey handsome, what's your sign?"

"What did you say?"

"My fiancé tells me I'm most like a Taurus."

I gasped. "Charlie! You didn't actually say that did you?!"

"I did," he answered simply. "You've been a bad influence on me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked, placing my laptop on the coffee table and scooting closer to him.

He reached out and pulled me closer. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I questioned.

"Hmm...and sometimes not," he said before leaning over and kissing me.


	2. Girl Talk

**_A/N: _**_I don't own any of the characters. _

* * *

"So what was Charlie like as a child?"

Patricia turned to me and smiled. "He was a lot like he is now."

"Really? You mean he was always serious, never wanting to partake in any fun?" I asked his cousin.

She laughed. "He became more like that after his parents died. Before he was more of a troublemaker."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Charlie? Our Charlie…a troublemaker?"

"I know it's hard to believe but when we were children he would take me on adventures. He'd pretend that we were searching for a dragon or ogre."

"Were you a princess?"

She looked over at me from where we were sitting. We were sitting outside enjoying the nice weather after finishing lunch. "Sophie, do you see me as being a princess?"

I looked at her. She was wearing a purple dress that hugged her body bellying her words, but after getting to know her these past months, I came to see that she was more like me. Someone who liked to solve puzzles and do the rescuing, not be the one needed to be rescued. "No, I see you wanting to be a knight and slay the dragon yourself."

"You're right about that," she said smiling.

"So did Charlie really change after his parent's death?"

Patricia nodded solemnly. "It was so sudden that no one was prepared for what happened."

"Were you close to them?"

"Yes, we lived close by. Charlie was always either at my flat or I was at his."

I smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry to bring up a sore subject."

"It's all right," she answered shrugging it off. "Anyways Charlie's better now than he was before he met you. You've had quite the influence on Chuck."

"Chuck?"

Patricia giggled. "That's what his mum used to call him but he hated it. When he went to live with Nana he asked to be called Charles or Charlie."

"I can't see him as a Chuck," I admitted.

"I wonder what he'd say if you called him that?"

"I don't know."

"I think the next time he angers you, you should address him as Chuck and see his reaction."

"Patty!" I scoffed using her nickname.

She shrugged nonplussed. "What? It'd be worth it to see his reaction."

"But you more than likely wouldn't witness it."

"I'd hear about it somehow. He was only known as Chuck when he was a child and Nana, my parents, and I are the only ones who probably remember that. And he knows Nana would never say anything to you about it. Nor would my parents."

"But you would apparently."

She smiled. "I would and I did."

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope to post more drabbles in the future as inspiration comes to me. HT _


	3. Boy Talk

**_A/N: _**_This story follows chapter 2...hope you enjoy..._

_**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters..._

* * *

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table when I arrived home. I was exhausted after a meeting with a potential story with a local magazine.

"Charlie," I said from the doorway. He was reading a letter not seeming to hear me.

"Charlie," I repeated a little louder.

He turned in his chair. "What?" he asked angrily.

I bristled at his tone. "Nothing Chuck," I said harshly.

"Sophie, I'm sor…did you just call me Chuck?"

I nodded still angry at him.

He must have seen the anger in my expression still. "I'm sorry about using a cross tone with you." He sounded contrite.

One look at Charlie and I knew that he was really sorry. "What were you reading before I interrupted you?"

"You weren't interrupting….." he sighed. "It was a letter requesting documents that I already messengered over. The lawyer who wrote it was quite rude."

"Oh," I said not knowing how to proceed.

"Anyway," Charlie said before I could say anything else, "what did you want?"

"I…I can't remember."

He took my hands and steered me to the couch.

"You know I was called Chuck when I was a child," he stated introspectively as we sat.

"I know," I said softly.

"How do you….Patricia told you, didn't she?"

"She did. She also told me to call you that the next time you angered me."

"I'm not surprised," he muttered. "Did she say anything else about me?"

I smiled. "Yes. She said that you were a troublemaker when you were younger."

"Me? The troublemaker? I'm sure she failed to mention that she was the instigator for most of our 'adventures' and that everyone knew it. I just went along to keep her out of too much trouble."

"That..that…" I began.

He seemed amused at my stuttering. "Seems like Patty Cakes."

"Patty Cakes?" I asked smiling.

He smiled back. "She detests that nickname."

"As much as you dislike 'Chuck'?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I should call her 'Patty Cakes' someday?" I asked believing I already knew the answer.

Charlie smiled wickedly. "I think that would be fun to watch."

I shook my head smiling. I never got to see this side of Charlie but I was enjoying it. "Patricia knows how to get under your skin doesn't she?"

"She's always known how to bring out my darker yet playful side."

"And me?"

He grinned mischievously. "You bring out another more enjoyable side."

Before I could question him about what he said, Charlie captured my lips in a heart melting kiss.


	4. A Child's Mind

_**A/N **I don't own any of the recognizable characters or places..._

* * *

"Sophie?" a small voice asked. Her voice had an Italian accent to it.

I looked up to see Bianca, Lorenzo's six year old granddaughter, standing in front of me. Her dark hair was in pigtails and she was wearing pink overalls. Her parents were teaching her both English and Italian but she seemed to favor English especially when Charlie and I were around.

I smiled at her. "Yes, Bianca."

"Are you and Charlie going to have a baby?"

"We've only been married for two months." I shook my head stunned by her question.

"Issie said that mommy and daddies need to be married to have a baby."

Issie was Isabella, her eleven year old sister.

"And you think since we are married Charlie and I should have a baby of our own?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Issie also taught me a song. It goes first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Charlie in a baby carriage."

"Issie taught you that?"

Bianca nodded again smiling. "Huh huh."

"Didn't she teach you the beginning of the song?"

She wrinkled he nose. "Yes but it's about kissing boys…Eew…."

I stifled a giggle.

"You won't always think that," I told her earnestly

She didn't look convinced so I decided to change the topic.

"Weren't you going to play with Issie?"

Bianca pouted. "She got a phone call and told me to leave."

"That's not very nice of her," I said frowning.

She shook her head in agreement.

"You know what?" I asked getting an idea.

"What?" she answered.

"How about you and I play together?"

"Really!?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Okay!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "What would you like to do?"

"Wanna play with my dollies?"

I let out a small laugh. "I'd love to."

"Okay, let's go…" she said tugging at my hand.

Standing before she could hurt my hand, I allowed her to lead the way to the villa.

"Sophie…" she said when we were almost at the door.

"Yes?" I asked looking down at her.

She gazed up at me sweetly. "I think you should have kids. You'd make a good mommy."


	5. Warrior Princess

_**A/N **I know its been a while since I posted a drabble but inspiration was lacking so I apologize for the length in time between posts. With this drabble I want to thank **H6p8gv **for the use of this idea. Also I want to give a shout out to **Sophie Capulet **who wanted to see a drabble where Charlie and Sophie were parents. I hope that you enjoy this..._

_**Disclaimer: **I own none of the recognizable characters..._

* * *

I took a sip of my gingerale and was about to place it on the wrought iron table beside me when I felt something bump into my leg. I looked in front of me to see a blonde haired, green eyed, six year old girl. She was wearing a brown sleeveless top that was made to look like leather and a brown pleated skirt.

"Ally, be careful!" Charlie called from across the lawn.

"Sorry Daddy," she said before giving him a small smile.

Our daughter, Allison, was holding a plastic sword as she pretended to be Xena Warrior Princess. She had loved the costume I got her since last Halloween.

"Apologize to your mother. You nearly hit her with your sword," he told her, coming closer.

Ally turned to me looking guilty. "Sorry Mommy."

I smiled at her to show that I wasn't upset. "Just watch where you're going next time, all right honey?"

"I'll try," Ally answered nodding her head. "I was looking for Bee. She is hiding and I'm trying to find her."

Bee was Bianca, Lorenzo's thirteen year old granddaughter.

"Maybe she's hiding in those trees over there," I said pointing to a small copse of trees to my left.

She smiled at me then ran over to where I pointed.

"Sophie? Are you okay?" Charlie asked coming to kneel by where I was sitting.

My hand gently rubbed my swollen stomach. "We're fine," I told him referring to me and our unborn child. I was six months along with our second child.

He placed his hand over mine. A moment later I felt a kick. Charlie and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"He's strong," he murmured.

"He?"

I looked away from Charlie and saw Claire.

Charlie smiled at his grandmother. "We just found out a couple days ago that we are having a boy."

"That's wonderful darlings," Claire stated hugging him then me.

I smiled. "Thanks. I always thought that since Ally is such a tomboy that she'd like to have a brother. They could play together."

"And be a protective older sister," Charlie added.

"And that," I agreed.

"What's Allison up to now?" Claire asked. She was looking over at the copse of trees.

I turned my head. "Looking for Bianca."

Claire shook her head. "But Bianca is inside. I just saw her."

"Charlie will you go over and hint to her to look inside the villa?"

"Sure, Sophie." He stood and kissed my forehead before walking over to our daughter.

"She's a handful," Claire said smiling. "Are you sure you're ready for another one?"

"Well we kind of have to be," I answered looking down at my baby bump.

"Have to be what?" Charlie asked returning to my side.

"Ready for our son."

"We will be. Don't they say that it becomes easier after your first child?"

Claire laughed. "Whoever 'they' are lied to you."

"But you did fine with Dad and Aunt Megan didn't you?"

Claire just nodded in agreement.

"So Sophie and I are doing all right with Ally aren't we?"

Again she nodded.

"Then I think we can handle her and her brother don't you agree love?" he asked addressing me.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I do agree."


	6. Skipping Stones

_**A/N **Here's another drabble :-)...this one has Charlie and his daughter Allison as the characters in it. I want to thank **H6p8gv **for suggesting "Grampy" as a name for Allison to call Lorenzo...I hope that you all enjoy..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own none of the recognizable characters..._

* * *

PLOP!

The smooth disk like rock hit the water's surface and sank within seconds.

I groaned audibly and crossed my arms over my chest. Stupid rock! Why couldn't it just skip on the water!? Dads all did.

"Ally don't take it so seriously. This is supposed to be fun."

I looked up to see my dad facing me. He looked almost sad.

"It's easy for you to say when all of yours glide across the water," I told him grumpily.

"Yours will too once you practice more. You're just learning," he said.

I harrumphed. A chuckle came from beside me. I glared up at my father. "Why are you laughing?"

"You remind me of my mum-your grandmother. She used to get easily frustrated just like you."

"I'm not frustrated!" I said indignantly.

He handed me a small oval shaped stone. "Let's try to skip another stone, what do you say?"

I took it tentatively.

"All right, it's better if you stand like this..." He said standing so his legs were slightly parted with his right foot was facing towards the water and his left was behind it; his body angled towards me. He had another stone in his right hand. "And you hold your hand like this," he added demonstrating the position for me. I mimicked him. "Then you flick your wrist and let go." He did so and the stone flew through the air and it hopped along the water a couple times before sinking.

I looked at the stone in my hand then at the water while Dad watched me with an encouraging smile. I turned my body to mimic the stance he just showed me.

"It helps if you take a breath before releasing the stone," he told me softly.

I inhaled then exhaled slowly. Flicking my wrist, I let go of the stone and it skipped across the water. I smiled brightly at my success.

Dad was smiling as well. "See you just needed practice like I said."

"Who taught you how to do this?" I asked curiously.

"My dad," he answered wistfully. "I was about your age."

I never met my grandpa but I'd heard a few stories about him from my great grandmother, Claire. "Do you miss him?"

He nodded. "I wish you'd had the chance to meet him."

"I bet we'd have fun like Grampy."

Grampy was married to my great grandmother. He's not technically my great grandfather since my real great grandfather died many years ago but I didn't mind. He was fun to play with and he started teaching me Italian.

Dad ruffled my hair and I scowled at him for messing it up.

He just shrugged my scowl off. "I'm sure you would Ally Cat."

I found another rock and threw it. It went farther than any of the others we had thrown. "Dad," I said turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for teaching me this."

He smiled. "You're welcome Ally."

"Will you teach me more of what Grandpa taught you?"

"Sure, though your mum might not like you to learn some of the things he taught me."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he taught me a lot of things that always got my clothes dirty."

I didn't see the problem since I didn't mind getting dirty and I told him that.

He laughed. "I know you don't mind dirt but your mum wouldn't be happy if you ruin all your clothes."

"But it's no fun if you don't get dirty," I countered.

He laughed again. "She'd take you shopping if you need all new clothes."

"No!" I shouted. "No shopping."

He was trying not to laugh again. "Come on let's get you home."

"Okay. Can we come here again?"

He nodded as he took my hand and led me back to the car.


End file.
